An Unexpected Ever After
by Bearit
Summary: Fifty sentences into the lives of Ryohei and Hana. Takes place mostly in TYLverse, but other timelines are used too.


Written for the LJ community 1sentence, featuring Ryohei and Hana. I decided to go ahead and post this since I haven't been posting anything here for a few months now. Please enjoy!

* * *

**1. Motion**  
Ryohei's job always kept him moving between Japan and Italy; when Hana figured out that he spent more time in Italy during the course of a year, she decided it was time to move away from Namimori, too.

**2. Cool**  
Hana had a type: mature (which he was not), intelligent (which was questionable at best), and handsome (... okay, gun to head, _maybe_); Ryohei, on the other hand, never really had a type, but he always thought that his sister's best friend was a pretty cool girl.

**3. Young**  
She could hardly believe her eyes the day she opened the front door and saw a much shorter and very red-faced and stammering version of Ryohei standing at her doorstep; when he finally mustered the courage to look her in the eye, his face flushed into a deep purple before he ran away shouting, "I extremely promise to be back tonight!"

**4. Last**  
_Her_ Ryohei is at her doorstep the very next morning, and he tells her that this is the last promise he'll ever break; Hana doesn't care, because he's finally _home_.

**5. Wrong**  
When Hana pieced everything together and figured out the truth, she couldn't decide who she wanted to slap harder: Sawada for involving Ryohei and Kyoko in such dangerous games, or Ryohei for willingly risking his life for questionable things every day.

**6. Gentle**  
In high school, Hana was surprised to find that Ryohei Sasagawa was a gentle boyfriend and lover; as an adult, she realized that she's always known, and that's why she fell for him in the first place.

**7. One**  
When they first started dating, they hoped that the other was The One for Kyoko's sake, who seemed so delighted that her brother and best friend were a couple; eventually, they stopped hoping and just _were_.

**8. Thousand**  
She could forgive her fiancé for being forgetful, but she was finally fed up with all the sticky-notes and scraps of paper floating around their house, so she gave him a daily planner and two decent sized memo pads-one for work, and one for home-just to keep things organized; and to start, she put in all three the dates of their anniversary, their wedding, her birthday, Kyoko's birthday, and his birthday (and good thing she did, too, because upon presenting the gift, he took one peek inside and yelled, "I extremely forgot that today's my birthday!").

**9. King**  
After many years of winning championships in boxing, Ryohei was not unfamiliar with feeling like a king, but none of those times compared to the moment when he stood at the altar and watched Hana walk down the aisle.

**10. Learn**  
By Lussuria's suggestion and to Gokudera's exasperation, Ryohei started learning Italian because Hana once said that she thought it was a more romantic language than French.

**11. Blur**  
Exactly how they wound up together is blurred together with hazy memories of Sawada and Kyoko's wedding, fine Italian wine, and horrified shouts and shrieks of the morning after.

**12. Wait**  
Hana would often go over to Kyoko's house to sip tea and talk about carefree days as the two waited for their boyfriends to return from yet another "sumo tournament."

**13. Change**  
Ryohei saw Kyoko's best friend in a whole new light the day she took out a perverted sleaze harassing them with a solid punch to the face.

**14. Command**  
Gokudera once mocked Ryohei: his girlfriend _must_ be the one wearing the pants in their relationship, to which Ryohei loudly proclaimed that they, in fact, _both_ wore pants; after a few back-and-forths, Reborn stepped in to clarify what Gokudera meant, and the infant hitman was not dissatisfied with the results as Ryohei's face turned red and despite his even louder shouts of his "extreme manliness," not a single word was one of any sort of real denial.

**15. Hold**  
"I'm extremely sorry," Ryohei murmured into Hana's hair as she sobbed ("You idiot, you idiot...") into his bandaged chest.

**16. Need**  
It's not that they can't live without each other-Hana prides herself on being a strong, independent woman, and Ryohei knows that a real man doesn't _need_ a woman-except that real men aren't really complete, and strong, independent women can feel lonely, without someone to love.

**17. Vision**  
Before, whenever he began to slip into the darkness from a losing battle, all he would have to do was picture Kyoko's tearful face to pick himself back up to make a comeback win; now, it's Hana's smiling face that keeps him going.

**18. Attention**  
The one thing Hana hated about going on dates with Ryohei is that he unknowingly drew attention to them everywhere they went-and not the good kind of attention, either.

**19. Soul**  
"They don't make sense," Gokudera once said after they bumped into Ryohei and Kurokawa at a restaurant; Yamamoto only laughed and pointed out that he deserved a girl like Kurokawa (even if it was a little weird), and though Tsuna didn't disagree with either of them, somehow, they really seemed like perfect soul mates.

**20. Picture**  
Kyoko knows exactly why Oniichan is screaming: he found the same picture she had seen on Hana's dresser in his own room (well, his room of the future), and like she did before, she giggles at the thought of her best friend truly becoming (someday) her sister.

**21. Fool**  
Ryohei never bothered to give her the same excuses he gave Kyoko; Hana Kurokawa, after all, was not so easily fooled.

**22. Mad**  
The first time Hana thought that Ryohei Sasagawa was attractive, she wondered what the hell was wrong with her and pushed the thought out of her mind; the second time, she was drunk; the third time, she found herself daydreaming, and she knew that she was clearly insane.

**23. Child**  
Hana has always hated kids, this she makes secret to no one; but then she remembers how well Ryohei gets along with Sawada and Kyoko's children, and she finds herself smiling at the plus-sign in her hands.

**24. Now**  
Ryohei spends the night before they leave for the Melone Base at the hideout, not focusing on the low number Kusakabe quoted to them, not focusing on the fact that Sawada and the others are just _kids_, and most of all, not focusing on how much he wishes he could spend tonight with Hana.

**25. Shadow**  
As Tsuna watches Kurokawa drag Ryohei into the shade of the palm trees lining the beach, he can't help but to feel a little jealous-not only are they experiencing a fantasy that Tsuna wanted to have with Kyoko-chan, but Ryohei has just been spared from another one of those crazy competitions that Reborn claims is a "Vongola tradition."

**26. Goodbye**  
When he leaves for Italy for a business trip, he holds her just a little too tight and lingers just a little too long and Hana realizes that there is a good chance he might not ever return.

**27. Hide**  
Ever since returning to the past, Ryohei had fallen into the habit of running and hiding whenever he saw Hana Kurokawa, which seemed to happen at every turn anymore.

**28. Fortune**  
When Ryohei first started boxing, he dreamed of becoming world famous and amassing a great fortune; that desire didn't rise again until he found that he wanted to give Hana everything she ever wanted and extremely deserved, and that he wanted to give it to her honestly.

**29. Safe**  
As Gamma's power quickly overwhelmed his, Ryohei carefully focused on the words Gokudera needed to hear; they had to succeed, they had to win, here and now, to keep those they love safe.

**30. Ghost**  
He arrives at her house in the middle of the night, and he is not the Ryohei she knows: he can't hold a smile for longer than a second, he barely speaks, and he spends the rest of the night in her arms, clutching onto her for dear life while she gently strokes his hair, whispering sweet nothings until he eventually drifts to sleep.

**31. Book**  
For her birthday, he gives her a book, because mature girls like classical literature, right?

**32. Eye**  
"But isn't Sawada-" Ryohei silenced her with a kiss, and when he pulled away he had a look in his eyes that asked her to trust him, and to please make sure his sister knew that he was safe, and she promised to do so with a single nod.

**33. Never**  
Ryohei knew that "never" and "always" were two dangerous words to throw flippantly around the mafia, but he hopes that he can always keep Hana safe from the reality of his job and that he never has to tell her about the Vongola and his daily life-or-death struggles.

**34. Sing**  
The first double date they went on with Kyoko and Sawada was karaoke, which was a complete and total disaster; both Sawada and Hana were shocked and horrified when the Sasagawa siblings enthusiastically suggested that they do it again, and soon.

**35. Sudden**  
"Will you extremely go out with me?" he shouted in the middle of the classroom; everyone stared, and Hana could only respond with an equally loud and flustered, "Where is _this_ coming from?"

**36. Stop**  
Ryohei panicked at the whimpers and cries of the writhing figure beneath him, but Hana leaned up to kiss him and scolded with a soft smirk, "Don't stop, idiot. These are good noises."

**37. Time**  
He never tells her when he'll be home again and she never asks, because he doesn't want to make promises he can't keep and she doesn't want to be hurt and disappointed when work keeps him away for a few days longer than promised.

**38. Wash**  
For some reason that she hasn't quite figured out yet, Hana always lets the sun's rays cleanse away her stress and worries.

**39. Torn**  
Usually, Ryohei takes great care to change his clothes if he returns from a mission with rips and tears that can't be easily waved off, but tonight he is too exhausted to care for more than just falling asleep with Hana in his arms.

**40. History**  
Tsuna could not believe that Kurokawa never saw the resemblance between the child Lambo and the adult Lambo, and Ryohei the resemblance between the child I-pin and the adult I-pin, but when Kurokawa asked Kyoko-chan to be the maid of honor at their wedding and Ryohei asked him to be the best man, he knew that they were truly a match made in Reborn's nonsensical mind.

**41. Power**  
The late night "hybrid sumo match" (or so Gokudera called it) Hana followed Kyoko to was the first time she ever saw Ryohei fight, and while many things played on her mind about that night since then, the moment that she thought about the most was the moment of his victory.

**42. Bother**  
In a weird sort of way, Hana never thought that Ryohei's overenthusiastic exclamations of "extreme!" were _that_ annoying or bothersome.

**43. God**  
Once a year, Knuckle would peek into the life of his Decimo successor, and one year he saw the boy-not a boy anymore-wrapped around the sleeping form of a beautiful woman with a diamond ring on her finger; Knuckle thanked God that Ryohei Sasagawa would be able to lead the beautiful life he once longed for.

**44. Wall**  
Despite the secrets, there were no walls separating them, distancing them, threatening to tear them apart, and that above everything else was what made them work so well together.

**45. Naked**  
The first time Hana had seen Kyoko's brother naked had been purely by accident, but that was also the first time she noticed exactly how well-toned he was, and she had been unable to look at him without blushing since then.

**46. Drive**  
Hana has never let Ryohei drive-ever-because though he could probably get them to where they want to go in record time, she _likes_ living, thanks.

**47. Harm**  
Deep down in his heart, he always knew that this day, this moment, was lurking around the corner: the day when Hana fell victim to a mafia-related attack.

**48. Precious**  
And he could never forgive himself, because he knew that it was because she was so important to him that she became prey for Vongola's enemies in the first place.

**49. Hunger**  
Hana thought the entire thing was a huge mistake when, on their first real date, Ryohei gorged five entrees in one sitting.

**50. Believe**  
"He'll come home," she says to no one in particular, "it's been a few months, but he'll come home. He always does."


End file.
